(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for storing gasoline, and more particularly to a device able to function directly with an existing fuel tank in a gas station, and which improves the problems of safety in gasoline storage, as well as preventing leakage and pollution.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 depicts a gasoline storage device of a common gas station, comprising a plurality of steel gasoline tanks A buried underground, with the ground provided with preformed manhole. The steel gasoline tank A depicted in the diagram is fitted with an air vent B extending to the ground, a gasoline outlet pipe C connected to a gasoline pump F on a gasoline filling island (pump island), and a gasoline filling pipe D and a gasoline-measuring pipe E extending to the position of the manhole. A gasoline carrier fills the steel gasoline tanks with gasoline for storage thereof through gasoline filling pipes. When vehicles are refueling, the gasoline pumps are started and gasoline within the steel gasoline tanks are pumped out through gasoline outlet pipes.
Because during construction operations related to the steel gasoline tanks involving burying, anti corrosion coating and pipeline burying, links in the construction procedure cannot be known with absolute certainty, thus, the result is that the steel gasoline tanks or the anti corrosion coating is subject to damage causing a reduction in the serviceable life thereof. Moreover, external factors such as harmful operations management, cathodic and anodic corrosion protection function not achieving effectiveness, and so on, cause the steel gasoline tanks to corrode and leak, adding to the apprehension of the gas station owner. Furthermore, problems of land or underground water contamination during operations are often neglected by the proprietor. In addition, installations including the gasoline storage tanks buried underground are even more neglected by the proprietor because of the difficulties in inspecting them. Pollution gradually broadens in range with time, and is usually only taken seriously once the pollution spreads to the extent that it is endangering the environment or affecting the health of humans, at which time the proprietor must not only bear the huge expense of cleaning up the pollution, but also pay a large compensation or reimburse expenses incurred.